Laxus Dreyar
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Page 5 |mark location=Left Abdomen |occupation=S-Class Mage |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team=Team Tenrou Team Fairy Tail B Team Fairy Tail |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Blue Pegasus Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status= Active |relatives=Ivan Dreyar (Father) Makarov Dreyar (Grandfather) Yuri Dreyar (Great-Grandfather; Deceased) Rita (Great-Grandmother; Deceased) |magic=Lightning Magic Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Red Lightning Dragon Mode Thought Projection Organic Link Magic Fairy Law Letter Magic (Jutsu Shiki) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 10 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Hayami Hideyuku (child) |english voice= Mary Morgan (child) |image gallery=yes }} in " "}} Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of Raven Tail's Master, Ivan Dreyar. After Fairy Tail's disbandment, he joined the Blue Pegasus Guild along with the members of the Thunder God Tribe. However, after the guild's reformation, he rejoined Fairy Tail again along with the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 19 Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/gray in the anime);Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 his blond hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Title Cover His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 During the initial usage of his Dragon Slayer Magic, Laxus gained a small amount of muscle mass and his forearms became covered in flesh-colored scales.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 13-14 Neither physical trait was ever seen again,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 7 though his canines became permanently sharp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 13 In his first appearances, he donned a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 12 His outfit changed drastically later on; he started wearing more traditional and elegant attire, composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 3 In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin, light-colored vertical pinstripes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 8 Alternatively, he was also shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with gray fur trimming.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 10 During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 41 On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees (where each leg has a light band circling it), and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 20 During the Grand Magic Games, he was shown wearing a sleeveless, black-colored muscle shirt with a turtleneck collar underneath his jacket with red pants and black shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 4 Personality In his youth, Laxus was extremely kind, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 10-11 This, however, changed upon his father's excommunication, and Laxus' growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov's grandson, and not of his own skills, made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 13-17 Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 9-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23 Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guildmates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help; in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 3 The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 10 During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of himself, being willing to laugh off Makarov's possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 18-20 However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-3 Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov's magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 14-15 During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 13-18 While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and "redemption," as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-20 As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 13 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, having complete control over its manifestation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 6 He can attack with a single or both handsFairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 to generate electrical dischargesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 23 at a distance or at close-range. The effects of the blast depends on the user's own ability; Laxus, with his great mastery of Lightning spells, has proven himself capable of conjuring bolts of electricity that has either frail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 14 hot enough to heat a metal arm or devastating powerFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 17 to inflict damage. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 15 but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 8-9 By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 4-9 and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 5 In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 12 and take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 7 After the year long time skip, Laxus has grown powerful enough to be able to effortlessly negate attacks from one of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 14 later causing need for him to be shielded by August from another attack which resulted in a massive explosion of electricity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 14-15 *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 12-16 *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 19-22 Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-16 as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 12-13 with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However Laxus only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 5 His attacks, still based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods," as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his magical potential. This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!." A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 9-14 *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayer' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-19 By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against Hades and Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜・方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 9-11 *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks. *'Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist': Laxus engulfs one of his fists in lightning and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 256 *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw' (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): Having knocked an opponent to the ground and then approached it, Laxus joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing it grievous damage; the remaining electricity is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Laxus and the victim in a large crater. This technique is shown to be extremely powerful, defeating Tempester, a Demon from the Books of Zeref as well as a member of Tartaros' fearsome Nine Demon Gates, in a single shot,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 7-9 and thus forcing the latter to unleash his Magical Barrier Particles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 12-13 *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Roaring Thunder' ( Narumikazuchi): Laxus charges forward and punches his opponent with a lightning imbued fist which releases a large amount of lightning upon impacting with the intended target, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. This is first seen used to defeat Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 19-20 Red Lightning Dragon Mode (モード赩雷竜 Mōdo Kakurairyū): After his fight against Wall Eehto, Laxus is capable of using the power of the Red Lightning Dragon. The dark-red lightning has been described as being "lightning that goes beyond lightning", and is noticeably more powerful and possesses unique properties, as it was able to kill Wall Eehto, a Machias who is extremely proud of his immunity to all forms of traditional lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 18-19 *'Raikô: Red Lightning' ( Raikō: Akamikazuchi): A spell crafted as an homage to his great-grandfather, Yuri Dreyar. Laxus creates a special kind of dark-red lightning that he coats his fist with before executing an empowered punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Page 18 Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 3-4 Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 Fairy Law ( Fearī Rō): A legendary Magic and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-4 This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 19-20 such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "Fairy Law, activate!." Laxus made claim to have mastered Fairy Law, and, when employed by him, the Magic actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this Magic against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently cast, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 2-17 Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Laxus learned from Freed how to employ a Jutsu Shiki barrier after becoming infected by Magical Barrier Particles. Rather than using the spell as a defensive barrier, Laxus uses it to cancel out the effect of the Magical Barrier Particles within him, that would otherwise inhibit his abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 473, Pages 11-12 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against Natsu for most of their fight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 5-9 to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same timeFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 2 and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 23 which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from his Lightning Magic with extreme fluency to great effect:Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 6-8 using this trademark Magic of his, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, and empower his connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany his motions. Immense Magic Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 6 to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 7-11 In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-9 Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 10 and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 18 Employing his Dragon Slayer Magic-enhanced lungs, Laxus managed to barely survive inhaling a large quantity of Magical Barrier Particles, which are noted for being deadly even in small doses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 16-19 Laxus is also able to survive and still standing after being hit by Erza's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice Devil Slayer Magic empowered attack.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 16-17 Immense Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 7-8 He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 Laxus' attacks are strong enough to destroy Erza's Lightning Empress Armor in one hitFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 43, Page 18 and push her back multiple times for every attack he releases, much to Erza's surprise.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 6-11 Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to easily keep the upper hand against Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel, two fellow Dragon Slayers, at the same time after holding his own against Erza Scarlet and Mystogan, two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 12 Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-13 Immense Reflexes: Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 2-5 He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 8 His speed was enough for him to easily defeat the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Ivan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-11 the same happened during his confrontation with Tempester, and this while the latter was boosting his speed through the use of his Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 5 Equipment Magic Headphones: Laxus used to be seen wearing Magic Headphones on his ears, which allows him to store music in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. However, he has stopped wearing them ever since the Grand Magic Games. His model is a Sound Pod, possessing prominent spikes on the headphones and having its Magic sound player separated from them, being attached to his belt and linked to the headphones by a cable. Trivia *Laxus' look changes after his first appearance in the manga, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *His eye color is different in the manga and the anime. In the manga, it is orange/dark yellow,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 15 Cover while the anime portrays it as greenish blue. *In his first appearance in the anime he already had his updated look from the manga and in the Battle of Fairy Tail arc he changed into a purple shirt and black pants. *Laxus' name is based off the unit of luminous emittance, .Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Naming Origins 2 *Laxus is often seen wearing Magic Headphones to store music, with his favorite type being Classic . *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Laxus' stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *After Laxus' victory over Jura there were some rumblings in the Magic Council that Laxus should now be endorsed as a Wizard Saint, but after his boorish behavior was pointed out, those rumblings soon subsided.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 352 Cover Quotes *(To Mirajane Strauss) "I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its mouth. I had no idea it was Happy." *(To Makarov Dreyar) "I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 12 *(To Natsu Dragneel, regarding how he will take over the guild) ''"Through force!" *(To Makarov Dreyar) "Thanks for everything gramps. You take care of yourself." *(To Team Raven Tail) ''"Bring it, all of you at once. Master's enemies are my enemies after all."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 20 *(To Ivan Dreyar) ''"I ain't got a clue what your goal is, but I'll hold you responsible for hurting my friends! My family is Fairy Tail! I will crush my family's enemies!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 9-10 *(To Jura Neekis) ''"Stop. Right now, you're not some old guy with a fancy title, and I'm not anybody's grandson. We're just two men."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 14-15 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Former Antagonist Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Former Members of Blue Pegasus Category:Fairy Tail Members